


Night Wisps

by eagora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagora/pseuds/eagora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all different universes, Kahlan Amnell and Cara Mason always meet with each ohter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Night Wisps  
Pairing: Kahlan/Cara  
Rating: T  
  Notes:  
• Characters belongs to Terry Goodkind and ABC Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker.  
• Words in Italic are characters' thoughts.  
• No beta-reader

 

 

 

 

 

Part 01: KAHLAN AMNELL

 

Kahlan is resting with her body outstretched, lazily, with her hands over her stomach and her white Confessor dress contrasting against the dark green grass. She is looking at the Night Wisps, their lights mixing with the stars in the sky. She has coming to visit them often, when the sun goes down. She is the last Confessor alive and the Mother Confessor, then, solitude has been constant to her. People has fear of her because of the Confessor's magic. She can read all the truth, looking into their eyes and take their lives with a touch, then, people keep themselves far from her, even her handmaids are uncomfortable near her.

 

Richard and Zedd are her friends, they are the only ones who keeps relaxed in her presence. But they are not with her in Aydindril.

 

****  
****

After they had the Boxes of Orden, killed Darken Rahl, and put the Stone of the Tears in the Pillar of Creation, they went to Aydindril - where Kahlan stayed in the Confessors' Palace and the Boxes of Orden highly guarded by magic in the Wizard's Keep. Richard and Zedd stayed in Aydindril for two weeks to rest and to prepare to go to D'Hara, where Richard, still reluctant, would receive what belongs to him and would try to fix things that the previous Rahl made.

 

In D'Hara, things were out of control, Richard and Zedd would need time to organize the mess. One good thing, Richard had the bond with D'Hara people and, at least, it would help him a bit. But it seems he did not know how to use it yet or he did not want to use it.

 

It had been almost three weeks Richard and Zedd left Aydindril toward D'Hara and Kahlan has missed them, specially Richard.

 

****  
****

Kahlan has the Night Wisps as her friends too, she talks to them about her life and Aydindril, and how would be Richard and Zedd in D'Hara. Being with the Night Wisps, it is a good time for her.

 

But the Night Wisps has seen Kahlan's sorrow and try to help her.

 

Specially that night, the sky has some colored clouds in tones of orange, red, pink and purple, and few lightning makes to seem that those clouds are pulsing like a heart. Kahlan keeps distracted contemplating the sky before falling sleep. It was the Night Wisps' magic. Then, the Night Wisps surround her, with their whispers, they intone an old song and Kahlan goes into a deep dream.

 

A dream where she sees the Midlands and D'Hara united in a perfect acquaintanceship, all cities with their happy people, living in peace.

 

This dream shows all the cities from the Midlands and D'Hara under a same flag, half cobalt blue from the Midlands and half blood red from D'Hara, in the middle a laurel, half silver, half golden. Inside the laurel, the silver symbol of Confessors - the same one carved in the First Chair - beside the golden R from House of Rahl. The silver over cobalt blue and the golden over blood red.

 

And the Midlands' and D'Hara's Armies wearing the same uniform, all black, and tunic half in cobalt blue color, and half in blood red color, like their new flag, adorned with the golden and silver laurel in their chest showing the symbols from the Midlands and D'Hara side by side. The Home Guard - the soldiers from Confessors' Palace - and the Dragon Corps - the soldiers from People's Palace - wear this same uniforms. But the ones from the Confessors' Palace, they wear a silver helm with cobalt blue feathers in the tip of them, and the ones from the People's Palace, they wear a golden helm with blood red feathers in the tip of them.

 

In Kahlan's dream there are Mord'Siths.

 

Many of them. All in red leathers with their agiels. All blondes with long braids. All of them terribly threatening.

 

At the Confessors' Palace.

 

Kahlan holds her breath, her eyes opens wide and her body stiffens, a common reaction between Confessors and Mord'Siths when they meet each other. But duty does not allow both of them show it.

 

Kahlan's heart squeezes, but quickly, she notes that Mord'Siths look at her in reverence and bow their heads in submission, while she walks from flowery garden toward the courtyard. When she turns around, she sees the only four dark haired Mord'Siths, they walk some steps behind her like if they were escorting her. And there are two little girls playing each other around these Mord'Siths and sometimes they talk to four dark haired Mord'Siths.

 

Kahlan almost faints, when one of the little ones looks at her, smiles and calls her "mommy", waving her small hand to her. The little girl has the same wavy hair type of Kahlan but in a honey-brown tone and the Kahlan's bridget blue eyes, the little one should be 4 years old. The other one has straight golden-blonde hair, green eyes and she should be 2 years old. Kahlan's breath starts to fail. When Kahlan arrives in the courtyard, three blonde Mord'Siths and a blonde, in a black dress, come from inside the Confessors' Palace and stop, talking each other.

 

Kahlan gasps, in a mix of awe and anger.

 

In awe, because one of the blondes Mord'Sith, with the back toward her, has a baby in her arms, but the baby's face is turned toward Kahlan and looking at her, making little baby sounds, then smiles. The baby has Kahlan's bridget blue eyes, some few dark blonde hair, and for sure, she is not one year old. She looks like Kahlan. A mini-Kahlan.

 

In anger, because Denna is one of the blondes Mord'Siths, and she is staring right at her. And Nicci is a blonde in black and she is talking to the taller blonde Mord'Sith with a smirk on her face.

 

When Kahlan sees Denna, she looks around, looking for Richard. But nothing. Her heart jumps inside her chest, and she looks at Denna again. The Mord'Sith with the baby walks toward the stables and the taller Mord'Sith follows her. Denna and Nicci comes toward her, and Denna smiles. This is a rare sight, a Mord'Sith smiling, specially Denna.

 

The younger little girl with blonde hair and green eyes passes running by Kahlan and jumps in the Denna's arms and calls her "Mother!" and Nicci looks at them. Denna walks, holding the little girl in her arms, and stops near Kahlan. The older little girl is embracing Kahlan's legs.

 

Kahlan frowns her brows, her body shakes, she moves her hands nervously and looks around, Kahlan is perplexed with what she is witnessing. Love. Mord'Siths. Children. Peace. Everything at the same place. Kahlan winks again and again, but love and peace are there, surrounding the Mord'Siths and everyone in the Confessors' Palace.

 

One of the dark haired Mord'Sith shouts a name, then, Kahlan looks toward the stables, the two Mord'Siths has stopped, the taller blond Mord'Sith is looking at her and the Mord'Sith with the baby is turning around toward Kahlan but before seeing the blonde Mord'Sith's face, Kahlan wakes up, and night has fallen over Aydindril and she, the Mother Confessor, fell asleep in the forest. The Home Guard must be terrified. She needs to go back to Confessors' Palace.

 

"You saw the life in the future, like it will be, where once there was hate there will be love, the Confessors will keep alive, and you will find the one who will give you a pure love, unconditionally and will help you when you will become the Great Queen," the Night Wisps whisper in chorus. Kahlan stops and turns around looking at them, "I already found the one, it is Richard."

 

The Night Wisps fly nervously around Kahlan, "did you see him in your dream?" Kahlan looks at the ground and replies in a low voice, "no," the Night Wisps says, "your heart does not belongs to him, but the one of your dream. The most precious things will come from one that you will love truly. This union will give you three daughters Confessors."

 

"I saw three little girls... I think they are my daughters. The one who called me 'mommy', the baby in the Mord'Sith's arm, they looks like me and..." Kahlan frowns her brows, then, opens her eyes wide, "the little girl with Denna!" _...oh...will be Denna my mate?_

 

This dream stays in Kahlan's mind all night long and the next day. _Richard and Zedd were not in this dream. The only ones were the Mord'Siths and the blonde in black, but all of them are...women!._ "No! There is something wrong!" Kahlan says in loud voice and hits her hand against the First Chair, where she is sitting. Everybody goes terrified inside the room, and silence falls heavily. "Please! Please! I'm saying the truth!" the poor man falls on his knees, crying and begging for the Mother Confessor's justice.

 

A red invades Kahlan's cheeks, and quietly she swallows and looks around. She is in the Council's room, in the middle of one Mother Confessor's hearing, the place is full with Midlands people who want to be made the Mother Confessor's justice. Straightening her spine, the Mother Confessor asks for the man to tell her again all his story.

 

"I will love a Mord'Sith!" Kahlan says for herself incredulous, she is inside her private chamber for the lunch, alone. Her head between her hands. "My mate could be anyone. Or one of the four brunette Mord'Siths with the little girls or one of the two blonde Mord'Siths with Denna," Kahlan thinks again, "but Denna?" Kahlan sighs deeply, this thought about falling in love with a Mord'Sith and having a family together, it was unthinkable. She has to talk with the Night Wisps, she want to be about her mate.

 

Later, when the sun goes down, Kahlan rides faster toward the Night Wisps' home. "Denna returned to D'Hara some weeks ago. Will she return? When will I see her?" She says even before dismounting the horse. "Your mate will come toward you, Mother Confessor!" The Night Wisps answers nervously, "and soon!" A pause, before the Night Wisps adds, "she will do something and you will recognize her because you knows what it will mean."

 

Three next days, the handmaids and the Home Guard notice that the Mother Confessor has spent some time in front of the windows of the Confessors' Palace like if she is waiting for something or someone. But it happens nothing.

 

It passes two weeks since her dream, then the Mother Confessor relaxes again. Kahlan is crossing the courtyard toward the stables - coincidentally the same way, that in her dream, the blonde Mord'Sith with the baby in her arms did - when the air next her oscillates, forming little waves like if it were a water surface. But a freezing breezes touches Kahlan's skin and Shota appeared behind her. "Run, Mother Confessor! You are in danger! Richard and Zedd are failing, but you cannot fail. Your pure heart must keep beating."

 

Then, a blonde woman in black dress appears from inside the oscillatory air, but when she turns, coming toward Kahlan, "you will come with me, Mother Confessor!" She looks into Kahlan's brigdet blue eyes. Kahlan remembers from her, she recognizes Nicci, but Nicci has something different. She has her eyes all black and a deep anger in them. Shota waves her hand and the blonde flies, hitting against the ground. When the blonde raises, her arm is outstretched toward Shota, and Shota chokes, falling on her knees without air in her lungs, before falling on the ground unconscious.

 

Kahlan looks at the oscillatory air and sees through of this, there is a war happening there. It is the People's Palace! Richard and Zedd comes to her mind and her heart beats faster. In a heartbeat, Nicci is at her side, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the portal and they cross it. Kahlan looks around, there are D'Hara soldiers running by the People's Palace and when she goes to step, she hears, "the Mother Confessor is with me," Nicci says, looking at a muscle man, full with earrings, bracelets and rings, his all black eyes looks at Kahlan and she shivers. Then, Kahlan hears Richard's voice and sees two Mord'Siths running toward her.

 

****  
****


	2. Chapter 2

Part 02: RICHARD CYPHER

 

When Cara and Richard returned from future, after killing the male Confessor, son of Kahlan Amnell with Darken Rahl, they followed separates ways.

 

Richard returned to Kahlan and Zedd, and killed Darken Rahl, using the Boxes of Orden. Later, he, Kahlan and Zedd started the quest to find the Stone of Tears and defeat the Keeper, but in the middle of this, they found Denna - the one in red.

 

Cara returned to Temple of the Mord'Siths, becoming the Mistress of the Sister of Agiels and soon, without a Rahl, she became the High Commander of D'Hara Army, commanding the Mord'Siths, the D'Hara Army and the Dragon Corps - and she is the only one using two agiels.

 

Richard grimaces all the time he sees Cara's agiels. Richard thinks that one agiel causes a lot of pain, then, how would be the pain of the two agiels at the same time. Insane.

 

****  
****

After a tiring journey, Richard and Zedd arrived at the People's Palace, they were received with suspicion. Some Mord'Siths and D'Hara soldiers were waiting for them, including Cara. Richard liked Cara and he trusted her with his life. They created a bond each other beyond the bond between a Mord'Sith and the Lord Rahl. Cara's squad was Lord Rahl's private soldiers.

 

But Richard was very perplexed when he found out he had nine nephews - Darken Rahl's sons. Now, the boys have between eleven and fifteen years old. He almost fainted because he found out Cara had a Darken Rahl's son. And now, Richard thinks he and Cara and Richard were family because of Rahl's blood in Cara's son. Richard felt himself responsible by the lives from his nephews, after all, he killed his own brother, Darken Rahl. Richard heard the story of the life of his close friend, the Mord'Sith Cara, during this almost two years that they were separated.

****  
****

Richard Zorander Cypher Rahl is the Lord Rahl now, after Darken Rahl's death. He has the bond of the House of Rahl and is the ruler of the D'Hara. The first Seeker Rahl. D'Hara people were used to him lately and he was used to the Mord'Siths surrounding him. Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Dahlia, Triana, Garen, Rikka, Hally, Hania, Solvig, and Constance. Cara's squad were always with him, each and every second. At first, he felt suppressed and guarded, but with time, he realized it was the duty of a Mord'Sith to the Lord Rahl. Protect him. And later, he found out the other part of duty of a Mord'Sith to the Lord Rahl. Please him.

 

One night in his bedchamber, in the People's Palace, he was in bed, when he heard sound inside his dark bedroom and before he could get up and reach the Sword of Truth, Denna's voice filled the room, "feeling alone, Lord Rahl?" Richard sat on his bed, "I... what?" saying still sleepy, but when Denna passed by moonlights coming from the big window, completely naked, Richard swallowed and opened his eyes wide, he tried to speak but no sound went out from his mouth. Denna came walking slowly, staring at him, she climbed the bed, throwing his blanket at side, and mouthing his manhood. In the following nights, some Mord'Siths came to his bedchambers besides Denna. Constance, Hania, Solvig and Hally.

 

Time ago, after an unfortunately moment, in Aydindril, when Kahlan was torn, the relationship between Richard and Kahlan was not the same anymore. But he still loved Kahlan with all his heart and always would do anything for her.

****  
****

In one morning, in the fifth week that Richard and Zedd are in D'Hara, a portal opens at the People's Palace's front courtyard and Emperor Jagang and some soldiers cross it. With him, it is a blonde in black dress, both with eyes all black. Richard notices that she has her movement limited like if she were trapped.

 

"The Sorceress and the Dreamwalker," Zedd said. Richard looks at him confused, he had not recognized them. Then Zedd explains, "the sorceress is Nicci, the most powerful in her generation, stronger than Shota. The stout man is the dreamwalker Jagang - the Emperor of the Imperial Order, he can control mind and people become a puppet, acting against their will and doing what he want."

 

Zedd knows them, specially Nicci. She was in the Palace of the Prophets when he, younger, arrived there. Nicci had an accurate control over her magic. Then, Richard remembered about when he had been at the Palace of the Prophets, Nicci had been one of his trainer and later, Denna had caught her chasing them on the forest, while they were searching for the Stone of Tears.

 

Richard and Zedd watch Jagang, and realize that the Sorceress increases his power. Then, the blonde in black waves her hands, opens another portal and crosses it. And later, she returns again... with Kahlan. Richard screams the Mother Confessor's name, he is going to save her.

 

Richard sees Denna knocking out the Sorceress while Cara runs and hits Jagang with her agiel, but Jagang punches her and she falls.

 

Richard calls Zedd and they try to trick Jagang with magic, but Jagang is faster and enters in the first portal still opened and taking Kahlan with him. They run toward Nicci still knocked out on the ground. Denna has gone after Jagang and Kahlan, crossing the portal.

 

Cara commands, out loud, to the Mord'Siths and D'Hara soldiers to surround Lord Rahl and the First Wizard, to protect them from the attack of Jagang's soldiers. When she turns around, she sees, for only one moment, the Mother Confessor being dragged and disappearing on the portal. Fury invades her mind, and pain invades her heart.

 

Zedd stretches his arms over Nicci, and using his magic, she awakes. They found out that Jagang has control over her, Nicci is trapped. The bracelets on her wrists and ankles are bound with chains, holding her hands and feet. Richard breaks them with Sword of Truth, releasing Nicci. The dizzy Sorceress tries to sit and sighs relieved. Her eyes are green now. She looks at Richard and Zedd, recognizing them, and thanks them for being freed. Richard nods and gets up, he is going to save Kahlan, then, he runs toward the portal, following after Jagang, Kahlan and Denna. Cara's squad follow Richard. Zedd and Nicci looks at each other and follow the others, crossing the portal.

 

They are in the Old World, there is a huge Army there, blocking Richard's advances. Denna is surrounded by soldiers, fighting for her life. He holds the Sword of Truth, fighting against many soldiers. Cara's squad, Zedd and Nicci arrive to help him. It is a suicidal battle, fifteen against many thousands soldiers.

 

Dahlia is the first one to die, but Constance revives her. Garen is the second to die, but she is revived by Denna. Berdine dies and Denna revives her too. When Jagang's soldiers surround the twelve Mord'Siths, Rikka dies but Raina revives her. They are being separate from Richard.

 

"I cannot see Lord Rahl!" Cara screams, looking around, while five Jagang's soldiers go against her at the same time, "protect him!" Triana and Hally try to run toward him, but there are many Jagang's soldiers. Berdine, Hania and Solvig go forward, killing everyone, to approach Lord Rahl.

 

The First Wizard and the Sorceress are protected by their magic, they stretch their arms to cast a spell to prevent Jagang's soldiers to kill Richard. But it is late. When Berdine approaches him, Richard is already badly hurt, many broken bones including his spine, he cannot to move, and blood rolls on his chin from his mouth. Some spades are buried in his body, one in his abdomen, one between his ribs and another on his shoulders and there is no sign of Sword of Truth. "Run! Lord Rahl is wounded!" Berdine shouts out loud to the First Wizard.

 

Zedd uses the Wizard's Fire, killing many soldiers and opening a way toward Richard. He hurries and tries to heal him, but Richard's wounds are deep. Zedd is the First Wizard, but there is moments which his magic does not work, besides, healing magic is not his biggest specialty, then, he could not do enough. Like the Mord'Siths could not do anything either, they fight to prevent the Jagang's soldiers to kill all of them. Nicci says she could heal Richard, in gratitude because he had released her from Jagang. But she would need to take him to a safe place and cast the spell. Richard refuses it.

 

"No! Kahlan is with Jagang! You have to bring her back alive!" He says slowly, breathless. "Where is Cara?" Richard asks low, his voice is just a whisper.  
Berdine stands up, looking around and going to Cara, "Mistress Cara, Lord Rahl asks for your presence," she shouts.  
"Kahlan must be protected..." Richard pauses, breathless.

 

Nicci stretches her arms again and now, hundreds of Jagang's soldiers are killed with their bodies cut at half. The Mord'Siths shivers with Nicci's magic.

 

Cara arrives and crouches besides Richard, "Lord Rahl?" Cara asks apprehensive.  
"My last order..." Richard coughs, "... protect Kahlan."

 

Cara is perplexed with the Lord Rahl's command. She is Mord'Sith and her duty is to Lord Rahl only. Mord'Siths look at each other. Mord'Sith, protecting a Confessor, the Mother Confessor. Unthinkable.

 

Richard's breath is failing, "take your glove off", he commands and holds Cara's bare hand and with his free hand he catches the Sword of Truth. He cuts Cara's palm and his own palm, then, he looks at Cara's eyes and says words in an ancient language while he holds Cara's hand tight and mixing their bloods one with another.

 

"What are you doing?" Zedd and Berdine say at the same time.  
"I trust you, Cara, I know you will do always the better you can. Just like you did when we were in the future, and before I arrived in D'Hara." Richard says almost fainting. Cara holds him tightly against her body.  
"Keep yourself alive, Lord Rahl!" Cara's eyes are full with tears because he is her friend, her brother and her Lord Rahl. Then, Richard's body relaxes and his head bends.

 

For a moment, all agiels lose their magic, the Mord'Siths look at each other stunned. Then the agiels return to work stronger while Cara arches her back and screams out loud, a strong pain runs her entire body like tearing her flesh inside out. Her blood burns inside her and her body shakes violently. She feels something inside her, something running in her veins, something that she knew was not there before.

 

Berdine and Zedd are looking at Cara and Richard with wide eyes. "What has you made, my boy?" Zedd says but it is Berdine who answers, "he gave her the blood of the House of Rahl."

 

Cara looks at Richard and leans forward, giving him a kiss on his forehead. She calls his name, shaking his shoulder.

 

Then again.

 

And again.

 

Nothing.

 

Jagang's soldiers come against them again. Cara rises and fights, tears rolls on her cheeks and a strong sensation shakes her body and magic is released. Rahl's magic. Dozens Jagang's soldiers fall dead. Cara's body itches just like all Mord'Siths' because of the magic. Cara is breathless, sitting on her heels, looking around and then, at her hands.

 

****  
****


	3. Chapter 3

Part 03: CARA MASON

 

Cara was staring at the beautiful woman carved on a tomb - according to Richard and a witch, Shota - she was the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, Kahlan Amnell, betrothed to Richard. That majestic white marble statue of the Mother Confessor carved in a tomb and the honorable words which everyone mentioned about her, it had stayed deep in Cara's mind. Cara's silent heart, now, it screams Kahlan's name with each beat. But unfortunately, Kahlan had married with Darken Rahl because Richard had disappeared. A strong desire to meet face to face that woman, it made Cara to help the Seeker to kill the male Confessor, Kahlan's son, and return to their time.

 

At first, Cara wanted to kill Richard, because it was her mission. Later, she wanted to kill him, because he had the Mother Confessor's love all for him. But when she found out the truth about Darken Rahl, she started to trust Richard. In those weeks when they stayed together in the future, they created a bond each other beyond duty. They became friends, almost family.

 

Cara noticed Richard Cypher was the opposite of Darken Rahl. Being a Mord'Sith, Cara had learned about enduring herself, not being weak and failing in her duty. Mord'Siths perform her duty only, but with Richard, she was learning the life is more than this. With the Seeker, Cara has learned about life, friendship, hope, love and trust, feelings which have been forgotten with the time. Also, in all those time in the future, Richard talked about his betrothed, the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell and their love, and too, about his grandfather the First Wizard Zeddicus and how he cared for their safety.

 

Back from future, Cara saw Kahlan - Richard's betrothed. After they were surrounded by lights and killed Darken Rahl, the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell came slowly from behind Richard, looking at her suspiciously. She - the Mord'Sith Cara Mason, the Mistress Cara - had waited for this moment eagerly. The moment when she would meet with the Mother Confessor face to face. Looking at the Mother Confessor, Cara shivered and her heartbeats went faster. Kahlan Amnell was the most beautiful woman Cara has seen, that white dress contrasting with her impressive dark hair, her pale skin and her bridget blue eyes made the Mother Confessor majestic. But Cara had a strong bond with Richard now, she could not do anything against Richard's and Kahlan's happiness, then, she just stared at the Mother Confessor and returns to Temple of the Mord'Siths. Kahlan's beautiful face and cleavage stayed saved in her mind. With Darken Rahl's death, Cara commanded Mord'Siths and D'Hara Army, settling herself at the People's Palace.

****  
****

Cara called Denna at the office chamber, and told her about when she and Richard had gone to the future, and everything what had happened there. Then, she sent Denna to find and protect Richard with her life while they were in the quest to find the Stone of Tears. But the Mother Confessor's face appeared in her mind, and Cara added that Denna must protect Richard's loved ones too. Kahlan and Zedd.

 

"Mistress Denna, you must protect them with your life. If anything happen to them, I, myself, will hunt you and will kill you. Then, I will bring you from Underworld just to kill you again. Your death will not be swift."

****  
****

Cara and Denna were the most stronger Mord'Siths, but Cara was a leader by birth, with her commanding voice and her skills, she was quickly obeyed by her Sisters of the Agiel. Many things which Cara knew about pain and pleasure, she learnt from Denna - Darken Rahl's favorite.

 

Darken could not never break Denna completely and sometimes, she would allow her feelings to emerge from the depths of her heart. Cara thought this was their difference and what became Denna weaker than her. Darken Rahl and the other Mord'Siths thought the same.

****  
****

D'Hara was a chaos and it is a big land, it would be a long time to fix the chaos that Darken Rahl and the Keeper left. But Cara and her Sisters of the Agiels solved the problems. Mord'Siths were separated in squad - twelve Mord'Siths, composed of three teams of four Mord'Siths each. Each squad went to different places: North, East, South, West, North-East, South-East, South-West, North-West. And one squad stayed at the People's Palace, Cara's squad. They communicated each other by journey books.

 

All nights, Cara went to the balcony at the Darken Rahl's bedchamber, looking at the horizon, standing up with her arms crossed on her chest. She remembered about that moment in the future and, then, the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell invaded her mind completely. Her hands went to her agiels. A warmth sensation filled her heart and spread by her body, adding the pain that her two agiels caused on her hands, she closed her eyes, it was perfect. This cleaned her mind, relaxed and renewed her strength.

 

Cara's heart. Cara was very upset when she found out that her heart had a growing feelings by Kahlan Amnell. She was a Mord'Sith and Mord'Sith has not this feelings of love for no one. Mainly for a Confessor, the greatest enemy from a Mord'Sith. Mainly for a woman which Cara never touched or lived together, much less had sex with.

 

But Cara's body had needs, then, she found solace in the arms of the substitutes, her Sisters of the Agiel, whores and one of the Commanders of D'Hara Army, Benjamin Meiffert with his bright blue eyes like sky and his beautiful smile. But her thoughts, her thirst, her hunger, her desire, her heart belonged only to the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. Sometimes, Cara thoughts about that cliff, when she, Kahlan, Richard and the Boxes of Orden were surrounded by lights. Cara and Richard had returned from future and she was agieling Richard while Kahlan was confessing him. _Maybe I had been confessed too._

 

Cara was in love for this Confessor betrothed to Richard, the Seeker and Lord Rahl, but Cara took pleasure with others, thinking they could be that beautiful Confessor. And the worst, those substitutes were not filling the empty in her life anymore. Then slowly, her interest over them was fading. When she found out that she was pregnant with Benjamin's child, the interest to have sex with others stopped completely.

****  
****

Her pregnancy happened after a day full with battle to bringing order in D'Hara, it was a night full with strong ale, her Sisters and some D'Hara soldiers. Cara's body needed relief and she found it with Benjamin. A lapse. A child. Markus Mason Meiffert.

 

Her younger son, now with more than one year old, slept in a big bedchamber in the People's Palace. This bedchamber was reserved to Mord'Sith's children. The ones that Cara and her squad removed from the hidden room in the Dragon Corps' fortress, located at the bottom of the People's Palace. Cara's older son and the sons of some Mord'Siths were there, Dahlia's son, Berdine's son, Garen's son, and more five children which their Mord'Sith mothers were dead. When Cara freed them, all the boys were between ten and fourteen years old.

 

When the Mord'Siths gave birth, they were between twelve and fourteen years old. Darken Rahl liked to know he could use the children against his mother-Mord'Siths as a punishment. The mother-Mord'Siths were allowed to stay and feed their children for two months only, then their children were taken from them and locked in a hidden room in the dungeon, where Darken Rahl - the father - tested his magic on them. Darken Rahl allowed Mord'Siths to see their children from time to time until the children were eight years old, but never touch or talk with them. Darken's spell kept mother and child away one from another. Many Mord'Siths' children were born without magic and they were killed by Darken Rahl - Rikka's son, Raina's son, Triana's son, Constance's son and others. The few ones still alive and with magic, after their eight years old were sent to the Dragon Corps fortress. Vigor Mason Rahl was born with magic. Rahl's magic.

****  
****

Twenty months after that Cara and Richard returned from the future, Denna returned to the People's Palace, bringing news about Richard - the Seeker, Kahlan - the Mother Confessor, and Zedd - the First Wizard, and how they saved the world with the Stone of Tears and defeated the Keeper.

 

Twenty-two months after that Cara and Richard returned from the future, Richard and Zedd arrived in D'Hara. But Cara was relief because the true Lord Rahl Richard was in D'Hara. But at the same time, she was frustrated because Richard and Zedd left the Mother Confessor Kahlan in the Midlands before coming to D'Hara.

 

The Mord'Siths were scattered over the D'Hara's land under Cara's command, the chaos has been summed up in just a mess. Richard, the Lord Rahl, would not have big troubles to fix now.

****  
****

After five weeks, D'Hara's people has used to the Seeker Richard as Lord Rahl. Everything is running well and going better until after their breakfast, a big portal is opened in the middle of the People's Palace's front courtyard and a lot of men cross it, killing and destroying everything in their path. There is not one target only, but it seems they want to eliminate all they can have.

 

Cara sees a stout man full with earrings, rings and bracelets and a blonde in black with eyes all black coming from a portal, they are looking for someone, then, the blonde in black turns around, waving her hands and she opens another portal, entering into it.

 

Suddenly, they are surrounded for many soldiers. Mord'Siths fight to protect Lord Rahl, but those savage soldiers are many. Cara hears Richard shouts Kahlan's name, when she turns around, she sees the white flowing Confessor's dress, the long dark hair falling over the Mother Confessor's shoulder and back, the stout man holds her whist.

 

Cara runs toward the Mother Confessor and Denna too, but Denna is stopped when the blonde in black tries to cast a spell against her then, Denna deflect her magic and punches her hard. Cara has her agiels in hands and hit them on the stout man's stomach but he hits her hard and she falls. He drags the Mother Confessor to another portal. Then, she sees Denna and after Richard following them and disappearing into the portal. Cara screams to her Sisters, she and her squad follow Lord Rahl.

 

Cara is furious, her body trembling, because the Mother Confessor is in danger and the Lord Rahl is running blindly toward the danger. When she crosses the portal she gasps in awe, _there are so many soldiers ...,_ then she grins maliciously with a sparkle in her eyes, _...well, it will be a honorable death..._

 

Then, Cara sees the Mother Confessor beside Jagang, standing up, while Jagang talks to his soldiers and... the Mother Confessor is looking right into her eyes, Cara's heart stops. If Cara were not a Mord'Sith, for sure the Mother Confessor would read each and every cell from her body, maybe beyond, maybe she could see her soul and hear her thoughts too.

 

The Mother Confessor stares at each Mord'Sith's face, then, she opens her eyes wide and screams in horror. Cara follows toward where the Mother Confessor is looking at, Richard is surrounded by Jagang's soldiers, she could not see him anymore. Cara screams to Triana and Hally to protect the Lord Rahl.

 

When Berdine, Zedd and Nicci are with Richard, he calls for Cara. When Cara is next them, Nicci releases her powerful magic. Mord'Siths' bodies tremble and itch. Cara closes her eyes and sighs before crouching next Richard.

 

Lord Rahl orders the Mord'Siths to protect the Mother Confessor, she wants to refuse it, then she remembers when she and Richard were to the future, how he told her about Kahlan Amnell, and how she had felt when she saw the Mother Confessor's statue carved in her tomb. She admired that woman before knowing her, she knew about her only what Richard and Shota had told about Kahlan Amnell. And it was enough. She will protect the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell with her life.

 

Richard cuts the palm of her hand and his own hand's palm, before she could do something, he is holding her hand tightly and casting a Rahl's spell in High D'Hara and transferring into her the Rahl's magic from his body. The Rahl's magic invades her body and it is the worst pain Cara has felt. She has Richard unconscious, on her lap. Lord Rahl can be dead, but before he gave her a mission: protect the Mother Confessor.

 

Cara raises and magic is released from her body. Her body is a mess trying at the same time, to defect, capture and control the Rahl's magic. Besides, she feels the Bond of the House of Rahl, pulsing strong inside her like millions of D'Hara hearts inside of her veins. For the first time, Cara does not know what to do, sitting on her heels, she just stares at her hands. But before, she saw when Denna went after the Mother Confessor and the Dreamwalker.

****  
****


	4. Chapter 4

Part 04: DENNA MARAIS

 

Denna stared at the wall from her bedchamber at the People's Palace for hours. She would have to find and protect the new Lord Rahl coming from Westland, a poor land far from D'Hara. A forest man, son of a lapse from the insatiable Panis Rahl. But the worst, it is having to protect the biggest breeder and a crazy old. _I'm Mord'Sith, my duty is to Lord Rahl only!_

 

Anyway, Denna did what was asked to her. She found and protected Richard and his loved ones. She stayed in their company almost two years, and in those time, she found out life was much more than being only Mord'Sith, and with those three people, her feelings are not a reason to be mocked or tortured by discipline.

 

Denna realized along the way that her partners of journey - the forest man, the biggest breeder and the crazy old - became the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and the First Wizard. Denna would do anything for them.

 

When Richard put the Stone of Tears at the Pillars of the Creation, they saved the world together and celebrated their victory, Denna realized her partners of journey had become Richard, Kahlan and Zedd, her friends. Despite all the things that had happened, they had accepted Denna like an equal, a friend. Although the Mother Confessor Kahlan kept a such distance from her, she did not forgave Denna, but besides Kahlan's hurt, both women had a respectful coexistence. Denna would die for them. More once, Cara was right.

 

Well, but not everything was easy.

****  
****

At first, the Mother Confessor wanted to kill Denna because she was Mord'Sith, once she had tortured the Seeker and tried to kill the Mother Confessor, time ago. The First Wizard did not trust her because she is Mord'Sith, he always stayed far from her. But the Seeker, he heard her when she told him in that time, it was Cara who had sent her to protect them, she told what Cara had told her about the future and that she was from Cara's squad, then, he gave a chance to her.

 

Days later, Kahlan dreamt about she was the last Confessor alive. Richard and Zedd tried to reassure Kahlan because it was only a dream.

 

"This is real. Confessors do not exist anymore," Denna said dryly. Richard and Zedd turned around to look at her. The Seeker, frowning his brow and the First Wizard, nervous. The Mother Confessor had her head down, her chin on her chest, looking at Denna with daggers in her eyes. If look could kill, Denna would be dead.  
"Tell us the truth," the Seeker and Lord Rahl ordered.  
"Cara was sent to Valeria with half of our squad, Dahlia, Triana, Garen, Berdine and Raina and dozens D'Hara soldiers. Cara's mission was to take the male Confessor baby to Darken Rahl, kill the baby's Confessor-mother, and every Confessor who were in the way. Cara's squad never fail under her command. But the baby was killed for his own mother before Cara could hold him, then, Cara killed the baby's mother. All forty-three Confessors were killed. The ones who tried to run away, they were hunted and tortured before dying. Apparently, just one Confessor was not there." Denna arches her brow, looking at the Mother Confessor.  
"And where were you?" The Seeker asked to Denna. "I and the rest of Cara's squad went to hunt Jennsen Rahl," Denna says looking at the Seeker.

 

The Mother Confessor falls on the ground, weeping all night long, the baby's mother, it was her sister Dennee. She wants to be face to face with her sister's killer, Cara Mason. Then, Richard told Kahlan and Zedd about the future and about Cara, when he, Cara and Shota were there and what the male Confessor, Kahlan's son, had made. And what Dennee's son could do in the Darken Rahl's hands.

****  
****

Once, the Mother Confessor was torn in half, an emotional half and a Confessor half. Richard had refused to be with Kahlan separated in two. Then, while the Wizard put the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell together, Denna approached from the Seeker. The entire Mother Confessor found Denna and Richard, both naked, into one of the bedchambers at the Confessor Palace, and she became insanely jealous and furious. But Denna was just doing her duty to her Lord Rahl. She was the favorite of Darken Rahl, and it seems that Richard was enough pleased with her too, and even, protected her against the Mother Confessor's wrath.

****  
****

After weeks, a Sister of the Dark Nicci appeared to kill the Mother Confessor and kidnap the Seeker, but Denna did not allow it, catching her in the forest. Nicci's magic was useless against Mistress Denna, then Denna captured her, using her agiel to let the Sorceress unconscious.

 

At night, when it was Denna's watch, she thought in tortured the tied Sorceress, still unconscious near the campfire. Denna carried her toward the darkness, distant to do not be heard but near enough to run and protect her friends. But when Denna put Nicci on the ground, she was captured by Nicci's beauty.

 

Often, wizards and witches and sorceresses were ugly and old, but Nicci was the opposite. Denna smirked, Mord'Sith were known to be master in pain and pleasure, and then, she changed her mind, she stripped out Nicci's clothes and her leathers, and laid over Nicci's naked body, taking pleasure on this.

 

When a dizzy Sorceress awaked, Denna kissed her, without stopping to rub herself against the Sorceress' body, soon, both blonde women were moaning, writhing and releasing an intense orgasm together. Nicci was perplexed, Denna was smirking. When Denna smelled Nicci's arousal, in a heartbeat, Denna's mouth was devouring Nicci's sex, Nicci moaned out loud when her second intense orgasm was released, the sensation invaded her entire body, taking away her strength.

 

A loud noise coming from campfire did Denna caught her agiel and ran toward the campfire, banelings were approaching of the clearing, Denna screamed, awakening the others and fought.

 

When all was over, "why, for the Creator's sake, are you naked?" Zedd said, looking at her up and down, and waiting an answer.

 

When Denna turned around, the Seeker looked at the ground quickly and the Mother Confessor had her face deep red, but she looked at Denna's body up and down before turning her back toward Denna.

 

Denna looked at the spot where she was with Nicci, then at the First Wizard, "I have needs".  
Zedd raised his brow, "the food was not good to your delicate stomach?"

 

Denna stared at the First Wizard with her opened mouth, perplexed, and before she could answer, she heard the Seeker ask about Nicci. The Sorceress had disappeared.

****  
****

After saving the Mother Confessor's life many times, Denna was allowed to exchange some words with the Mother Confessor. And hoping to please her, Denna went to hunting and made a fire to cooking the lunch.

 

The Mother Confessor was talking with a bright blue light in her hand, sitting near a lake while Richard and Zedd were studying a map.

 

But the forest had some caves, and the lake, full with toxic and flammable substances. If it were not for Zedd's magic, and his protective spell, all of them would be dead by the big explosion.

 

Unfortunately, the Night Wisps' home was nearby and all area was burned and all of them died. Just like the Mother Confessor, that Night Wisp in the Kahlan's hand now, it was the last one. Although the Night Wisps were more lucky than Confessors, because the one with the Mother Confessor, it was pregnant and Night Wisps would keep their kind.

****  
****

When Denna returned to People's Palace, she told Cara everything and that Lord Rahl would be in D'Hara soon.

 

Some days after Richard and Zedd are in D'Hara, Denna wanted to please him again, remembering of Aydindril. She is a woman with needs and, for sure, Richard, the Lord Rahl has his needs too. Then...

****  
****

Denna is in the courtyard when the portal is opened and a lot of soldier invades the People's Palace.

 

Denna has killed many Jagang's soldiers when she hears Richard's scream, she sees Kahlan and runs toward her. She is near the Mother Confessor when the blonde in black casts a spell to paralyze Denna, but Denna defects it, and knocks out the blonde sorceress. Jagang grabs Kahlan's arm, but Cara hits him with her agiel, Jagang winces, then, punches Cara, she falls on his feet. He drags Kahlan and crosses the portal. Denna goes after them.

 

There are so many soldiers, but Denna's focus is to save the Mother Confessor. She sees when the stout man, full with earrings and bracelets grabs Kahlan's arms and throws her inside a tent. Then he turns and fights, while shouting order to his soldiers.

 

Denna fights hard, and enter in the tent, there is another woman besides the Mother Confessor there. Denna grabs Kahlan's arm, pulling her outside, but the Mother Confessor tries to free herself, saying that another woman is her sister Dennee. But the stout man is in front of them and he puts his hand on the Kahlan's forehead and she bows, "kill her!", the stout man says.

 

When the Mother Confessor lifts her gaze toward Denna, her eyes are all black, Denna screams and quickly, put her agiel on the Mother Confessor's temple and the woman falls unconscious.

 

Suddenly, the Sorceress Nicci appears into the tent, she holds Denna's arm and put her foot over Kahlan's hand, pressing it slightly.

****  
****


	5. Chapter 5

Part 05: NICCI FOXLER

 

Her life never was good. Since a child, Nicci was feared because her magic. Her own mother, who she inherited the magic, feared her. And after her father's death, she never saw her mother again because she sent Nicci toward the Palace of the Prophets with a Sister of the Light, when she was twelve years old.

 

After years, she knew Richard Cypher, the Seeker, he was a handsome man, he treated her like no one had done, he had not fear of hers, they had long talking and something inside her grew warm, it was a different sensation when she was with him. He was in the Palace of the Prophets to learn about his magic. But then the Mother Confessor with her First Wizard and a Mord'Sith came and took him.

 

She had passed years inside the Palace, but when Richard Cypher left, she wanted to go after him. She thought she had lived fourteen years there, but when she went out, she found out had passed much more than one hundred year outside. Everything was changed, people who she knew were all dead. She had heard that the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, the First Wizard and the Mord'Sith would go toward the New World. She wanted Richard Cypher, but the blonde Mord'Sith was in her way.

****  
****

Nicci had been tracking the Seeker since when he and his friends went out from Aydindril.

 

Nicci had heard that the Mother Confessor was torn in two halves and was in Aydindril with the Seeker, the Mord'Sith, and the First Wizard, who was going to die by punishment.

 

When she arrived in Aydindril, the Seeker and his friends had already went out toward their quest, she went after them and caught them in a clearing almost at the sunset. But the blonde Mord'Sith caught her by surprise, her magic was useless against the Mord'Sith and when Denna's agiel touched her temple, it was the most painful thing she ever felt.

 

When she awakened she felt a body sliding against hers, her legs are apart, the friction between her thighs was arousing. She felt her stomach constrict, she opened her eyes and saw the Mord'Sith over her, looking at her face, her breath warm against her cheek. She would scream, but the Mord'Sith kissed her. And Nicci's world stopped.

 

Before Richard Cypher, she had never thought she could be with someone romantically. But when she knew him, she dreamt that he could be her husband, the first one to take her chastity, the first one to kiss her and a lot of things they could do together like a couple. It was the first time she had dreamt with something like that.

 

But then, that Mord'Sith kissed her, Nicci's first kiss. Her head was spinning because the pleasure that Mord'Sith was giving to her. The Mord'Sith was rubbing her sex against Nicci's sex, causing a lot of sensations which Nicci had never felt. Pleasure. Nicci wanted that sensation forever, the feeling of being kissed and pleasured. The Mord'Sith's moans near her ear were the most beautiful sounds that she has heard, and then, the most intense of the sensations hits her, shaking her body and mind while her orgasm invaded her body, mind and world.

 

This was not like she had thought about her first time having sex. She thought her first time would be with the Seeker in a comfortable bed. But there, she was on her back on the ground of a forest with a Mord'Sith on top of her, fucking her. It was Nicci's first sex. And her second orgasm, it was so pleasurable than the first time, the Mord'Sith had her mouth on Nicci's sex and her tongue inside her. This took away all Nicci's strength and her dreams. Dreams about a life together with Richard Cypher, the Seeker. That Mord'Sith changed everything. Denna. Her first and only one.

 

Nicci gasped when the Mord'Sith rose and ran toward the clearing with her agiel in hand. The lost of Denna's weight over her own body was immense. The view of the Mord'Sith's naked and shaped body going far from her was frustrating. Nicci sat, seeing the Mord'Sith and the others fighting against the banelings and like they care for each other. She could not destroy this, then, she used her magic and returned to the Old World, where she belongs.

 

But the Old World was not her place anymore too. And for an unhappy fate, one day, she was in front of Jagang, the Emperor of the Imperial Order, he tried to enter in her mind, but her magic protected her, suddenly, something hit her nape and when she awakened later, she was trapped with spelled bracelets around her wrists and ankles, her magic had gone. Then, Jagang came next her and touched her forehead. Nicci's eyes become all black and she had not control over her own body, mind and magic.

 

Jagang used his dreamwalker magic to control Nicci mind and her body, and the bracelets on her, controlled her magic. Nicci was conscious, and many times, she tried control her body, mind and magic, refusing to do what Jagang wanted, but in all those times, Jagang and his soldiers raped her and she could not do anything, then, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the pain in her body.

 

After weeks, Nicci thought she was used to pain, but when Jagang invaded the People's Palace, and sent her toward the Confessors' Palace to kidnap the Mother Confessor and bring her there, she knew what Jagang would do against the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and whoever would be there, the pain was intense because Nicci knew that Denna would be there too. But again, her Mord'Sith was in her way, Denna hits her and changed everything.

****  
****

When Nicci awakes, she sees Richard and Zedd and Mord'Siths surrounding them. She moans when the Sword of Truth breaks the bracelets and her magic is released. She is not a Jagang's puppet anymore. Thanks for her Mord'Sith and the Seeker. Then, Richard rises and goes toward the Mother Confessor, crossing the portal. Nicci looks around, looking for Denna, but only sees the Mord'Siths following their Lord Rahl. She looks at Zedd and they goes after them. Once more, she owns her life to Denna and Richard.

 

When Nicci and Zedd cross the portal, there are unfair battle, fifteen against an Army with more one thousand soldiers. The first thing Nicci sees, it is Richard being surrounded by dozen soldiers and they separate him from the Mord'Siths.

 

"We must protect Richard!" Zedd says and stretches his arms, enchanting a protection spell on Richard and Nicci waves her fingers, killing dozen soldiers next Richard. But Richard is already seriously injured. Zedd tries to heal him but he could not do it. Then, Nicci says she can heal him, although she needs a calm place which she can chant the healing spell. Richard refuses their help, and as always, he puts the others first than himself. But Zedd nods, "Wizard's Keep".

 

Nicci sees when Denna runs after Jagang and Kahlan after Richard talked to Cara. Jagang holds the Sword of Truth.

 

Nicci notices the Mother Confessor is not under Jagang's control, he has not used his magic on her. But if he uses it, Denna would need of help or the Mother Confessor will kill her.

 

Nicci stretches her arms over her head and whispers a spell, and a portal is opened. Zedd chants another spell, taking an injured Richard, a lost Cara, and more ten stunned Mord'Siths.

 

Before crossing the portal, Nicci looks at Denna's back, whispering in an ancient language, this spell would take her toward where Denna would be. Suddenly, the air twists and the portal disappears, letting all of them at the Wizard's Keep courtyard.

****  
****


	6. Chapter 6

Part 06: WIZARD'S KEEP

 

Although the past, Denna has Kahlan like a friend. They spent almost two years together, respect grew with time, but always there is a seriousness between both women. Denna runs to reach Kahlan and save her from Jagang.

 

With Kahlan unconscious on the ground next her feet, Denna sees Jagang holding the Sword of Truth and coming toward her. Suddenly, all hair of the back of Denna's neck rises when she senses magic behind her, she looks over her shoulder, her agiel in hand. Nicci is looking at her, Denna clenches her jaw, holding her agiel tighter.

 

"I'm here to save you and the Mother Confessor, Mord'Sith, nothing more," Nicci says coldly. In a heartbeat, the three women are at the Wizard's Keep.

****  
****

Zedd sat beside Richard's bed while Nicci put on Richard the healing spell. He was induced in a deep sleep. They were in the Wizard's Keep. _It is a better place to Richard recover_ , Zedd sighs, _and Richard would be protect by Wizard's Keep magic._

 

"I'm going to bring the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith," Nicci said to Zedd when she finished the spell and disappeared in the air. All Mord'Siths there, were completely uncomfortable because the magic of the Wizard's Keep was pressing against their bodies.

****  
****

Richard rests in Zedd's bedchamber, after Nicci disappeared. Zedd is sitting in a chair next the bed, and Cara's squad are standing up next the door looking at their Lord Rahl. Cara is sitting in the border of the bed, looking at her hands, clenching and unclenching them.

 

All Mord'Siths turns around when they sense Nicci's magic and Denna and Kahlan appear with her. Cara runs toward Kahlan when she sees her unconscious on the ground, "what did you do?" Cara shouts and Denna straightens her back, sensing the Rahl's Bond in Cara. Cara couches and holds Kahlan in her arms, touching on her face softly. A purple mark on her temple, because of the Denna's agiel. Nicci approaches, waving her fingers and Kahlan's skin is perfect again. Kahlan opens her eyes, piercing bridget blue eyes meet with intense emerald eyes, they stay staring at each other eyes for a moment, before Kahlan sitting and looking around. "Richard!" Kahlan says and rises, going toward him and Zedd.

 

Cara is frozen, her heart beats faster, her body trembles while she recovers to have the Mother Confessor in her arms, and staring at her. How many days she has waited for this moment.

 

In his spot, Zedd arches his brow, staring at Kahlan and Cara, the Mord'Sith is sitting on her heels on the ground, holding the upper body of the Mother Confessor in her arms, both women staring at each other. _So many Universes, and in all of them, Kahlan Amnell meets with Cara Mason. I thought Richard finally would be with Kahlan when the one in red was not Cara, but Denna. If Kahlan does not meet Cara, she would not fall in love with the Mord'Sith. But the Creator snaps the fingers and both women are in the arms each other._ Zedd sighs and looks at Richard.

 

"He is under a healing spell that Nicci put over him," Zedd says when Kahlan approaches with a concern expression.  
"When his body is healed, he will awake up." Nicci says, touching Kahlan's shoulder.  
"Thank you!" Kahlan says to Nicci, then looks at Denna, "I would go to kill you, if you have not blackout me," Kahlan touches Denna's face, her thumb rubbing Denna's cheek. _For my glorious braid, what is happening with the Mother Confessor?_ Denna narrows her eyes and frowns. _Denna is beautiful. Are the Night Wisps right? Will this Mord'Sith be my mate?_ , Kahlan looks at each detail of Denna's face while her hand slides down and her fingers touch Denna's neck guard.

 

Kahlan hears a little gasp from blonde on the floor and movements behind her, Kahlan looks over her shoulder. All Mord'Siths are intensely staring at her, their agiels are still in their holsters, but if she does a wrong movement, it seems the Mord'Siths would attack her.

 

Kahlan looks at Denna again, then, turning to Nicci, "My sister is alive, I have to rescue her and you will help me."  
"This is an absurd!" Cara says, raising from the floor, "you will not go back there. Here, you are safe!"  
"And who are you?" Kahlan says, arching her brow, her cold Confessor eyes pinning Cara on her spot.  
Cara lifts her chin and brows, in a snobbish posture, putting all authority on her voice, "I'm Cara Mason, Mistress of the Mord'Siths and High Commander of the D'Hara Army." "And Lord Rahl," all Mord'Siths said at the same time, mirroring Cara's posture. Kahlan opens her eyes wide, stares at Cara, after at Zedd, then Richard and again at Cara. "What happened here?"  
"Richard gave her the Rahl's blood before being unconscious," Zedd answers, "he trusts Cara blindly."  
Kahlan sighs and looks at each Mord'Sith's face, "Cara's squad..." she looks at Denna, "...they are the killers of the Confessors in Valeria, are not?"  
"Yes," Denna says, her eyes down. The Mord'Siths look at everywhere, less Kahlan.

****  
****

Cara's squad knows the importance which the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell has to the three Lords Rahl. She was an object of lust for Darken Rahl. She is betrothed to Richard. And Cara belongs to her.

 

Cara's squad know that Cara would do anything for Kahlan Amnell, without hesitate. Cara would kill a Mord'Sith if she dares to harm Kahlan Amnell, a Confessor. They know how Cara has changed after she met with Richard and their story about a chaotic future. They know that Cara stopped to take pleasure from her Sisters of the Agiel, whores and Benjamin Meiffert since when Denna send a message by journey book, and Cara knew about the crisis in Kahlan and Richard's relationship, but she said it was because of her pregnancy, her belly was not even big. They know how many times Cara wanted to go after the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell, but there were D'Hara, duty and her sons. Vigor and the baby Markus. And other situations which did not allow Cara to go out from D'Hara. Then, Cara waited Kahlan and Richard's arrival in D'Hara after defeating the Keeper.

****  
****

Kahlan stares at Cara again and the Mord'Sith holds her gaze. "I'm going to rescue my sister," Kahlan says, turning around and walking toward Nicci.  
"I go with you," Denna says quickly.  
"No!" Cara commands, her eyes on Kahlan, "if you go there, you must have a plan or you will be an easy target," Cara sighs, "we will plan it and tonight we will go after her sister."  
"Cara is right," Zedd nods, "Jagang is a powerful man and we have to be prepared. And like it passes of the lunch time, we need to eat."

****  
****

It is early afternoon when they eat their lunch and Denna tells about the tent where Dennee is prisoner, Nicci says she can opens a portal there again. Jagang has no control over Mord'Siths or D'Hara's people, the Sorceress has her magic to protect her, but the Mother Confessor and her sister Confessor can be used for Jagang and his dreamwalker magic. Confessors can kill Mord'Siths with one touch and confess the others.

 

 _Those two always do it. They cannot take their eyes off from each other._ Zedd lifts the corner of her mouth, chuckling, while he watches Kahlan and Cara. _At first are the stares, after the touches, then the kiss, and everything does not exist anymore, only both women and the love for each other._ Zedd savors his pheasant and bibs her Midlands' liquor.

 

Kahlan is sitting in the head of the big table, Zedd at her left and Denna at her right. They are in front of each other. Cara is beside Denna. Nicci in front of Cara, beside Zedd. The other Mord'Siths are sitting on the chairs at long of the table.

 

"The Mother Confessor is really stunning..." Dahlia whispers near Cara's ear, she sits beside Cara, "...now, I understand why you did not stop to think of hers almost two years."  
"Shut up, Dahlia!" Cara says in a low warning voice, one brow arched.  
"She has an incredible neckline," Dahlia says, staring at Kahlan's breasts, licking her lower lip. "Enough!" Cara could kill Dahlia with the gaze which she is looking at Dahlia now, but when she turns to Kahlan, her eyes goes right at Kahlan's breasts, and, too, unconsciously, Cara licks her lower lip.

 

One hand of the Mother Confessor goes and rests over her neckline of her white Confessor dress, covering her bare skin above her breasts. Cara opens her eyes wide, a chill runs through her spine, she looks up, finding piercing blue eyes staring at her, for a moment Cara thought Kahlan was reading her, the cheeks of the Mother Confessor are pink.

 

"You could be more discrete," Denna chuckles, leaning toward Cara with short turning of her head.

 

Cara looks at her plate and rises, walking toward outside, without looking at no one.

****  
****

Kahlan has her Confessor's face, while she looks at Denna, after Dahlia and toward the other Mord'Siths, like a Confessor, she cannot read openly a Mord'Sith, then, she observes carefully their faces and body's movements. Kahlan stays watching them, more she stares, more the Mord'Siths become uncomfortable.

 

Observing carefully, Kahlan sees like the Mord'Siths are beautiful. All of them. She had never been near a Mord'Sith like this. Sharing a table eating the lunch. They were always in a battle, often against each other. Suddenly, Kahlan remembers of her dream on the Night Wisps' home, the women are in front of her there, at the table. _Nicci. The four dark haired Mord'Siths: Berdine, Raina, Triana and Garen. The two blonde Mord'Siths with Nicci: Denna and Dahlia. It is missing the one holding my baby daughter... but there are still six blonde Mord'Siths: Hally, Hania, Solvig, Constance, Rikka and Cara. Cara!_ A chill runs through Kahlan's spine and her heart beats faster when she remembers how Cara has been staring at her, sliding her eyes up and down over Kahlan's body since they has met with each other. _Cara...the Night Wisps said one of the women will be my mate..._

****  
****

"Where are everybody going?" Kahlan asks Denna, when she sees the Mord'Siths going out from the dinner chamber.  
"Toward the Hall of Hot Water, at the Wizard's Keep's basement, we are going there to bathe before leaving," Denna smirking, and almost purring, "do you want to bathe, Mother Confessor?"  
"I will go soon," Kahlan says, narrowing her eyes, "I'm going to find Nicci before."

 

When Kahlan and Nicci enter in the Hall of Hot Water, Nicci opens her eyes wide and Kahlan's face becomes deep red and she looks at the floor quickly.

 

All Mord'Siths are naked, their long hair fall on their backs and over their shoulders, some covering their breasts. At the a corner, Berdine and Raina are having sex on a bench, Raina with Berdine's legs on her shoulders. In the opposite side, Rikka and Garen are sucking Dahlia's breasts, Dahlia holds Rikka's and Garen's heads close to her. Near the pool, Solvig is licking Denna's belly while Denna massages Constance's breast with one hand and the other grabs Solvig's hair. Into the pool, Hania is pressed in the border of the pool, Triana is moaning obscenely loud, between her and Hally. Hally and Hania have their faces buried on each shoulder of Triana's while their hands are buried between Triana's legs, filling the two sensitive spots in the Triana's lower body, thrusting more and more faster. Soon, Denna, Dahlia and Berdine are moaning out loud too.

 

Kahlan and Nicci look at Denna while Solvig is devouring Denna's sex. _This one cannot be my mate,_ Kahlan is perplexed. _Why I fell in love with this Mord'Sith?_ , jealousy invades Nicci's heart.

 

The Mord'Siths start to gasp uncomfortably, and look at Nicci. "What is you doing?" Denna says, rising and walking toward Kahlan and Nicci. Nicci's magic is glowing strong because of her jealousy, the Mord'Siths are seeing and sensing her magic. Both dressed women run their eyes over Denna's naked body up and down. Denna smirks and walks more sensually, straightens her back, leaving her breasts erect. Kahlan and Nicci stares at the movements which Denna's breasts do while she walks.

 

When Denna stops in front of the both women, with her hands on her hip, Kahlan stares at Denna's eyes, but ashamed, she looks down. But unfortunately, Kahlan's eyes goes right at Denna's breasts, and Kahlan's cheeks are burning. Then, she turns toward the other side but Raina and Berdine are right in front of her, writing, moaning, and making wild sex. All Kahlan's body burns, then, she leaves the Hall of Hot Water quickly. _I need to breathe_ \- Kahlan is aroused - _oh Spirits! This is how to bathe for a Mord'Sith!_

 

It is the beginning of the sunset in the horizon, Kahlan leans against the wall of the balcony at her waist height, and takes several deep breathing to calm down the reaction from her body.

 

"Are you ok?" Cara says in a low voice, from behind her. Kahlan jumps and gasps, turning around to see Cara sitting at a chair at the corner of the balcony. On the table, some breads, cheeses, fruits and tea.  
"I needed of fresh air," Kahlan answers, "you have disappeared since lunch." Kahlan walks slowly toward Cara.  
Cara looks at her tea and bibs it, "I'm sorry for having made you uncomfortable." Then she looks up at Kahlan, green eyes with an expression which Kahlan cannot read completely, but there is sadness there.

 

Kahlan cannot take her eyes off of the blonde Mord'Sith. _She is gorgeous_. Kahlan stops in front of Cara, her heartbeats faster, the reactions of her body before, in the Hall, is returning again. _I never felt myself like this for anyone before_. There is a strong attraction, pushing both women to each other.

 

"Sit and eat," Cara says showing to Kahlan a chair. "I see you will not bathe," Cara smirks. _Ashamed, the Confessor is more beautiful._  
Kahlan stares at Cara, narrowing her eyes, "thank you but I'm not hungry," Kahlan sits and looks at Cara, "we are going after my sister, the only thing I want it is rescue her from Jagang."

 

Silence falls between both women. Kahlan opens her mouth and closes it again. Twice. She sighs.

 

"Tell me what you want to tell me," Cara says, nodding.  
"Why you did not kill my sister in Valeria?" Kahlan asks.  
Cara arches her brows, "she was a brave woman, in spite of being a Confessor. She killed her own son. We knew about the newborn before lunch time and before the sunset we were in Valeria. But when she saw me enter in her bedchamber, she holds her son and buried a dagger on his neck, crushing his spine. The Breath of Life could not relive him." Cara looks at nothing, remembering that day. "I could not kill her," Cara whispers, "because I could not move myself, for the second time in my life I hesitated, then, she leaped against the windows and disappeared in the forest. I held her dead newborn boy and take him where were being burned the Confessors' corpses." Cara bites her bread with cheese.  
"Thank you," Kahlan whispers and her voice fails, "because of your hesitation my sister still lives." One tear roll down Kahlan's cheek. Then, another.

 

Cara's heart squeezes tighter when she sees Kahlan crying. She does not know what do, for the second time in her life. She looks at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. _Those Confessors Amnell always doing me to do what I do not do._ She rises, she wants to talk something to the Confessor but nothing comes. _Do something!_ Cara steps toward Kahlan and puts one hand on her shoulder.

 

When Kahlan feels the hand of the Mord'Sith on her shoulder, she winces but when she looks up and sees Cara's eyes. A wave of calm runs through her entire body. And in an impulse she is embracing the Mord'Sith and crying on her shoulder.

 

Cara stiffens when she feels Kahlan's body pressing against of hers, but soon, her hands are sliding on Kahlan's back bringing her closer. Cara closes her eyes and buries her nose on Kahlan's hair and neck, breathing Kahlan's smell. They stay embracing each other until Kahlan's eyes are dry again. The stars are appearing in the sky.

****  
****

When the Mother Confessor goes out from Hall of Hot Water. Denna looks at Nicci, she is still staring at Denna's breasts. "Your eyes will hurt if you do not blink," Denna smirks, staring at Nicci, "do you want to return what I made for you in the forest, times ago?" The corner of Nicci's mouth rises and she looks up at Denna's eyes, her eyes are darker and hungry. Denna catches her leathers, boots and agiel. The other Mord'Siths do not mind when Denna and Nicci disappear in the air.

 

Denna is thrown against a divan, when they appear in a chamber. Denna moans because of the effect of Nicci's powerful magic on her body. It is the most arousal thing Denna has felt. Nicci straddles the naked Mord'Sith and kisses her hungrily. In a heartbeat, Nicci strips her dress off, and skin rubs against skin. Nicci moans. Nicci's mouth and hands map all Denna's body. Nicci's arousal is intense, since Denna had sex with her in the forest, she has wanted Denna again. And both women exhaust each other with sex.

 

"I have waited to be with you again," Nicci whispers in Denna's ear, kissing her sensitive point, "I went to that forest because I had a lot of cruel things in mind to do against the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. But you were in my way. There were things I did not mind about, sex was one of them. But in that night, when I had sex with you, my first time, it has changed my life."

 

Nicci is on top of Denna and kisses her mouth, when Nicci supports her upper body on her elbows, one in each side of Denna's head and looks down at the woman beneath her. Denna is terrified.

 

"What do you mean?" Denna asks in a hesitant voice and no winking, eyes wide, "was I the first woman who you had sex? or was your first time in a forest?"  
"You was my first one, I had never had sex before," Nicci says and smiles. She leans to kiss Denna again, but Denna sees Nicci's gaze toward her, then, she pushes Nicci away and stands up.  
"I'm Mord'Sith, I'm sentenced to live an emotionless life because Mord'Sith is just a tool to kill. Emotions and feelings weaken me. If you have feelings for me. Stop it!" Denna says while she wears her leathers quickly. Denna narrows her eyes, in her mind, she is agieling Nicci's temple. Denna turns around, and puts her boots. _Crazy and fool Sorceress_.  
"Stay with me," Nicci says, looking at Denna's back. Nicci sits on the divan. _Please, Denna, please_.

 

Denna straightens her back, swallows and clenches her jaw, her hand firmly holding her agiel. _Do not do it! No! No!_ Denna goes out from chamber and Kahlan comes passing for the corridor. Denna nods and before walking away, Kahlan holds her arm.

 

"Denna..." Kahlan whispers, "I have to tell you something." Denna stops and looks at Kahlan. Kahlan breathes deep, "tonight, maybe, one of us or both of us, could not be alive, then, I would like you to know I care about you." And with one step forward, Kahlan kisses Denna's mouth. It is a chaste kiss, but it makes Kahlan shivers. Denna is frozen, looking at Kahlan. "Do not do it again if you care about me," Denna says in a low voice and icy eyes, she turns and walks away without looking back.

****  
****

Kahlan is imperiously standing up at the Wizard's Keeper courtyard, the wind, gracefully moving her delicate white Confessor's dress and her glorious long dark hair. She looks at the sky and the stars above, remembering of her friends, the Night Wisps.

 

Cara has been contemplating the Mother Confessor for hours, drinking the beauty that is Kahlan Amnell. Cara is leaning against a column, while she waits Zedd and Nicci talk each other and then, they can rescue Kahlan's sister.

 

Kahlan Amnell is the most beautiful woman Cara has ever seen. Everything in the Mother Confessor is perfect, majestic, and strong, but there is a purity that floats around her. Cara thinks it is Kahlan's smile and maybe, her delicate features or her behavior are the fount from her purity.

 

Kahlan senses persons around her, for a time already, but darkness does not allow her to see who are her lookers. She sighs and keeps looking at the stars and her dream passes on her mind again. _The Night Wisps never lie._

****  
****


	7. Chapter 7

Part 07: PEOPLE'S PALACE

 

The air trembles like a water surface and opens, it is dark in the other side, and Nicci, the Mord'Siths, the Mother Confessor and her Midlands' Army soldiers cross the portal. There is a tent near, and some small campfires nearby. But it is a calm and silent night. Denna runs at the tent, Kahlan follows her. But the tent is empty. No one.

 

"There!" Berdine says indicating another portal opened.  
"Oh Spirits! Nicci's portal keeps still opened! Jagang, Dennee and the Imperial Order went to D'Hara!" Kahlan opens her eyes wide.  
"The children!" Cara shouts and runs, the Mord'Siths follow her. Kahlan opens her eyes wide. _Children?_ She looks at Denna with a questioning gaze.

 

"Mord'Sith's children," Denna answers. Denna looks at Kahlan, sighs, "some Mord'Siths are mothers. Many Mord'Siths had Darken Rahl's children, but many children are already dead just like their mothers. When we returned to People's Palace after Darken Rahl's death, nine children were still alive. The sons of Cara, Dahlia, Berdine, Garen and from other dead Mord'Siths," Denna explains.

 

Kahlan is perplexed, _Cara has a Darken Rahl's son!_ She never had thought about Mord'Sith like mother until her dream. Knowing about Mord'Sith's children is odd. Mord'Siths are always unemotionally, masters in pain and pleasure. They lost their sense of humanity, at least, it was what Kahlan thought.

 

"Did you had a child?" Kahlan ask to Denna. They are walking to the portal toward the People's Palace, Nicci goes after them.  
"No!" Denna closes her eyes, "I cannot bear a child, in my training, Darken Rahl destroyed any possibility, my uterus had to be removed. I was not fifteen yet." When Denna opens her eyes, they are red with tears. Kahlan gasps and touches Denna's shoulder. "I'm fine," Denna says sadly and walks faster.

 

Kahlan sighs, clenching her jaw and looks at the ground. _If Darken Rahl had not dead, I would kill him._

 

After everyone crosses the portal, Nicci closes both portals, one toward the Wizard's Keeper and the other toward the People's Palace.

****  
****

D'Hara is a chaos, the People's Palace has two towers burning, and a big part was destroyed by Imperial Army. There is shouting in everywhere, many D'Hara soldiers corpses thrown on the ground, smell of burning flesh. There are still a big motion inside the People's Palace and at the courtyard behind it.

 

Cara, Dahlia, Berdine, Raina and Garen disappeared inside the People's Palace. The others are waiting the Mother Confessor comes next them.

 

"Let's go to find my sister!" Kahlan says, the Confessor's mask on its place. She is the Mother Confessor, High Authority of the Midlands, Queen of Galea, and Queen of Kelton. Two hundred of the Midlands Army soldiers follow after her, besides seven Mord'Siths and Nicci.

 

They enter in the People's Palace, there are more corpses of people who, probably, worked there. When they passes near the stairs, they hear a loud scream coming from upstairs. Kahlan stops, she recognizes this scream. _Cara!_

 

Without thinking, Kahlan runs toward the scream, in the corridor she sees that Berdine is embracing a boy, Raina is standing near Berdine with her hand on Berdine's shoulder. Kahlan passes by them and keeps walking hurriedly. Ahead, Dahlia goes out from a door, she comes with another boy, he resembles with her and she has her hand on his shoulder. Garen comes right behind her with a lifeless boy on her arms. Kahlan opens her eyes wide and clenches her jaw. _No! No!_

 

Cara is sitting on her heels, leaning forward, her back is toward the door, her shoulders are shaking uncontrollably, and there is a boy near her, crying too. When Kahlan approaches, the boy looks at her and she gasps. _Oh Spirits! Cara's son!_

 

Vigor Mason Rahl is eleven years old, he has blue eyes and dark hair like Darken Rahl, but with Cara's features. Mainly his eyes, his gaze is intense like from his mother.

 

"Cara, what happened? Is there something wrong?" Kahlan says and then she sees.

 

Cara straightens her back and rises on her feet, she does a movement and a little blonde head is put delicately on her shoulder. As if struck by lightnings, Kahlan's body trembles and her heartbeats accelerate absurdly. _The Mord'Sith with a baby in her arms..._

 

"I tried to help him, Mother, I tried! I swear!" Vigor says, his voice failing because of his crying.

 

Cara turns around, her eyes full with tears, she passes by Kahlan, in her arms she holds the lifeless body of her younger son, Markus Mason Meiffert.

 

Kahlan's heart tightens, looking at Cara with her dead son. Kahlan wants uncontrollably to hug Cara and comfort her.

 

Vigor comes right behind his mother, "I was late, when I arrived here they had already killed him. I could not control, and my magic was released " the boy sobs.

 

Then Kahlan looks around, there are dozens of Imperial soldiers corpses. All in pieces and burned.

 

Cara walks, holding the corpse of her younger son, she crosses the bedchamber and put her son on his cradle. She caresses his few blonde hair, kisses his forehead and cover him with his mantle.

 

Kahlan is at Cara side. She is keeping in her memory this moment, and she is perplexed. Never in all her life she could think that Mord'Siths care about someone besides Lord Rahl. She thought that feelings and emotions were dead to a Mord'Sith. But, living together with these Mord'Siths in this few time, it has showed Kahlan that Mord'Sith are not so emotionless like this.

 

Cara looks up at Kahlan and her tears fall down, Kahlan pulls her close in a tight hug. The Mord'Sith sobs in Kahlan's arms and then, pulls her older son close to her, but just for a moment. Then, Cara pulls Kahlan away, "let's go to look for your sister." Cara turns to her older son and kisses his forehead, "you and the others need to stay here. Look for a safe place. Later, I will come back," Vigor nods to her mother and Cara squeezes his shoulders before leaving.

 

When they arrive in the courtyard behind of the People's Palace, there are hundreds Jagang's soldiers and more corpses of D'Haran soldiers. Jagang and Dennee are not there. When Jagang's soldiers see them, they attack them. It is a hard battle. The Jagang's soldiers never end.

 

Kahlan grabs an Imperial soldier neck and releases her magic, "command me Confessor!" the confessed man says.  
"Where is the other Confessor and Jagang?" Kahlan asks, recovering her breath.  
"They went to Garden of Live, Jagang is going to do the Confessor to confess all Commanders of the D'Hara Army. He wants to rule D'Hara and then the Midlands." the man says.  
"Die!" Kahlan orders, with all authority and posture of a Mother Confessor. The man chokes and he is dead before his body touches the ground. All Mord'Siths look at the Mother Confessor in awe.  
More Jagang's soldiers come toward them, "we need to go to Garden of Life. Mord'Siths. Nicci. You all come with me," Kahlan commands and turning to her Captain, "you and the Midlands soldiers must stay here and prevent that the Imperial soldiers go after us," then, Kahlan turns to Cara, "take us to Garden of Life." Cara nods and goes.

 

Near the Garden of Life, the air twists and Richard, Zedd and Shota appear in front of them.

 

"Richard!" Kahlan runs into him, hugging him. Cara clenches her jaw and looks at the ground.  
"Mother Confessor, you cannot enter there, you are unprotected against Jagang's magic," Shota says dryly.  
"She is right, my child. We have to take off Jagang and Dennee from there and bring all of them toward the courtyard. Then, chant a spell and send all the Imperial Army back to the Old World." Zedd explains.  
"Well, if you truly recite the devotion to Lord Rahl, the Bond of the House of Rahl can protect you against dreamwalker magic," Shota adds, "but I think a Midlander will not go on her knee and will do devotions to a D'Haran." Shota arches her brows.  
"I will," Kahlan stares at Shota, arching her brows. "I will do it to Richard."  
"It is not Richard who has the Bond of the House of Rahl anymore. It is Cara! If you will do the devotions will be to her." Denna says, looking at Cara.  
"What?" Kahlan asks confused, but quickly, she remembers what Richard did before being unconscious. The Mother Confessor steps forward and kneels on one knee, she looks up at Cara. Nicci follows Kahlan and kneels on her knee. Then, Richard and Zedd and Shota.

 

The Mord'Siths look at them, then at Cara. It is an odd view to see the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, the Seeker, the First Wizard, the Sorceress and the Witch, on their knees, bowing and going to recite the devotion to a Mord'Sith. Denna, on one knee, slowly recites the Lord Rahl devotion, then, they can repeat it after her. Soon, all Mord'Siths are on their knees, reciting the devotion too.

 

"Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours." Then, they repeat it thrice.

 

Cara's body is trembling with the strength of the Bond inside her. It is the first time, she receives the devotion. There is an incredible strength increasing inside her like if each part of her body is being renewed. Cara does not take her eyes off the Mother Confessor. And something new invades her heart and grows warm, a new sensation. She wants to hold the hand of the Kahlan and raises her, she wants to look at Kahlan's bridget blue eyes and from there, receive her strength.

 

After the devotion, Cara uses the Bond to summon the D'Hara Army. They will take the Jagang's soldiers to the courtyard and will keep them there.

 

Kahlan sees Dennee before entering in the Garden of Life, Kahlan stops and catches her breath because of the view. Her sister has her face swollen, purple with bruises on her right cheek and her right eye, her lower lip bleeds. She is sitting on her heels, her arms down at her sides, her upper body is slightly leaning forward and breathless. Dennee is exhausted because of the many confessions. She is in front of something that looks like an altar and Jagang is standing up at her side. There are six D'Hara Commanders already confessed and staring at Dennee with adoration and a small smile in their faces. And there are more fourteen Commanders to be confessed. Kahlan sees that her sister is under Jagang's magic, then, she runs. _Dennee will die before confessing all these Commanders._

 

When Jagang sees the Mother Confessor running toward her sister, he tries to control Kahlan's mind, but it does not work. Then, he sees the Seeker, the First Wizard, the Sorceress, the Witch and the Mord'Siths following the Mother Confessor. He tries again on them, but his magic fails. He looks at his soldiers standing up behind the Commanders still not confessed, he shouts an order and the Jagang's soldiers behead all of them, and one of them was Benjamin Meiffert. The D'Haran Commanders die before Kahlan is near Dennee. Those same Jagang's soldiers, the own Jagang and the twenty Jagang's soldiers standing up on lateral from Garden attack them.

 

Jagang runs toward Dennee grabbing her hair and raising her violently. He has the Sword of Truth up in his other hand. Kahlan stops and her body shakes violently, her head is thrown back. Nicci's magic stops Jagang of beheading Dennee with the Sword. But Jagang forces and the Sword's lamina comes slowly approaching of Dennee's throat. Kahlan straightens her posture and looks at Jagang, her eyes all black and deep dark red veins around her eyes, her hair flowing softly like if there was a breeze there.

 

All Mord'Siths stop in their track, opening their eyes wide and step back because they senses the blood rage. Jagang senses the Mord'Siths' fear and commands his soldiers to kill them.

 

Zedd, Nicci and Shota use their magic together to protect Richard, the Mord'Siths and themselves from the Con-Dar. They create a concave around them and transport them outside the Garden of Life. Cara and Denna is not among them. They look terrified toward the Garden of Life by the small slits.

 

The tip of a sword cuts the shoulder of the Mother Confessor, when Kahlan feels the pain she turns around toward her attacker and sees Denna burying her agiel in the back of the neck of her attacker. The Mother Confessor stares at Denna, pinning her on the spot. Denna opens her eyes wide, she does not move neither breathes. _My death is coming._

 

"I need to save Denna," Nicci whispers to Zedd. "No! You can die! No magic is stronger than Confessors' magic!" Zedd says worried. "I have to," Nicci nods and squeezes Zedd's shoulder before disappearing.

 

Dennee shouts and Kahlan turns around toward her and clenches her hands, wind runs inside the Garden of Life, thunders without sounds shake all the wall and widows from big room, breaking the glasses, the floor starts to quake violently, parts of destroyed People's Palace starts to fall around them and outside there, unbalancing everyone, then, Jagang lets to go Dennee's hair. Dennee falls on the floor and Jagang buries the Sword of Truth in her back. Kahlan runs toward Dennee's lifeless body and crouches, then, screams out loud, blue lightning goes out from her body, going around the place and the place shakes violently and strong wind goes sweeping the Garden of Life

 

Jagang raises the Sword of Truth over his head to bury it in the Mother Confessor's back but Cara stays between Kahlan and Jagang, receiving all Jagang's fury while the Sword's blade crosses her body. The blade tears Cara's flesh above her right breast, breaking her ribs, piercing her lung until the tip of the Sword appears on her back, after crossing her body. Denna screams and runs toward Cara but Nicci's hand on her shoulder stops her. Jagang pulls the Sword from Cara's body, but Kahlan is already on her feet, looking at him. Her face contorted by Con-Dar, her deep red eyes, her hair flowing desperate from one side to another, the Mother Confessor releases her magic.

 

When the Mother Confessor leaves Dennee's body on the floor, Nicci holds Denna's hand, taking her toward Dennee. The three women disappear in the air, before Confessor's magic fills all the air of the immense room where is placed the Garden of Life.

 

Jagang, his soldiers and Cara freeze, feeling the Confessor magic entering with fury through their leathers, bones and flesh, a hurricane of emotions and pain invade their bodies, and they shake. Screams echoes in the Garden of Life and faces in horror, far from there and outside from Garden, keep looking at Cara and see when her eyes intense green eyes turns black and go back at their natural color and she fall on her knees together with Jagang and his soldiers.

 

Dennee awakes up terrified, she touches her face and sits. _Spirits! I'm alive!_ She looks around, only Mord'Siths. She looks at Mord'Sith who gave her the Breath of Life. _What is happening here? Why this Mord'Sith brought me back?_ Her entire body is healed. Then, she sees Zedd, Shota and Nicci. She arises and walks toward them but she stops when she sees her sister inside the Garden of Life, across the slit, in the other side from thick wall.

 

"Die!" the Mother Confessor commands and all of them die. Less Cara. She keeps on her knees, breathless, winking slowly. Then, she looks the Jagang's corpse and catches the Sword of Truth, fallen at his side. The pain from Sword's cut is intense, but she goes on her feet, staring at Kahlan and steps toward her, when they are nose to nose, Cara memorizes Kahlan's face, "you are beautiful even in Con-Dar", Cara touches Kahlan's face and smirks, "I could not die without doing it," Cara gives for Kahlan a long passionate kiss.

 

All Kahlan's body trembles and a warm sensation invades her heart and spreads by her body. Her mouth burns with desire while Cara sucks her lips, and her tongue. As electricity, passion and love run in her veins and tames the wrath from Con-Dar, an immense calm falls over her.

 

When Cara breaks the kiss, she sees Kahlan's eyes returning from deep red to the beautiful bridget blue eyes. Cara gives for Kahlan the Sword of Truth before closing her eyes.

 

Kahlan is breathless, her eyes wide, feeling the pure love invading her heart, her body, and all her senses, "it's you...you are the one!"

 

The Mord'Siths, Richard, Zedd, Nicci, Shota and Dennee go to inside the Garden of Life, Kahlan is holding Cara's body against her tightly, in one of her hands on the Cara's back, she holds the Sword of Truth. Kahlan looks up at them, her eyes full with tears and despair, "please...give her the Breath of Life, please!" Kahlan says weakly, her voice going to almost a whisper.

****  
****

Cara stares at Richard and Kahlan embracing each other, their eyes closed, their forehead touching, on their faces an expression of contentment and relief and something more. Cara looks at the floor and sighs. _Kahlan belongs to Richard_. Cara closes her eyes, the Breath of Life healed her body, then, she rises and is going to walk away from People's Palace and from Kahlan's and Richard's lives.

 

In the corridor, Cara runs, her only thought is to go out this place quickly. In the stable, her face is red because of the running, anger, sadness, and weeping, loving the Mother Confessor is as painful as her agiels, maybe more deep and bitter.

 

Cara is saddling a horse, when Dennee enters, her face is red but with fury, and her breath heavy of running, "what are you doing, Mord'Sith?" Her sapphire eyes paralyzing Cara in the spot.  
"I'm going out from here, neither you or your sister will not see me again," Cara says without looking at Dennee.  
"You are a fool and blind!" Dennee shouts, going forward against Cara, grabbing her arm and tuning her around violently. "You are not leaving this place, not without talking with my sister," Dennee squeezes Cara's arm. Cara shoves Dennee and releases her arm, with this, Cara's arm hits Dennee's chin and she steps back.

 

Dennee is determined and goes against Cara again and before she touches Cara, she is shoved against the wall of the stable and an agiel is humming in her right ear.

 

"Don't hurt her," Cara's voice echoes in the stable.

 

Then, Dennee is released and in a heartbeat, she is shouting for Cara again, stepping toward her. But a red leather arm is around Dennee's waist, and she is held firmly against a red leather body. She cannot move, but she keeps shouting, "My sister deserves more than you. You do not deserve what she has to give to you. You fool, stubborn and..."

 

Dennee chokes when a hot and wet tongue licks from her neck to her cheek, her entire body shakes and shivers, her eyes opens wide and turns to see the face of this sassy Mord'Sith - it is the same one who gave her the Breath of Life, moments ago - then she feels a hand grabbing her long blonde hair, tugging it down, her lips open unwittingly, and a hot mouth covers hers in a deep kiss.

 

"Dahlia!" Cara shouts and quickly pulls the Mord'Sith by her shoulders away from a breathless Confessor which eyes are almost all black.  
"What?" Dahlia looks at Cara, straightens her back and rises her chin, "I cannot harm her, but I had to stop her anyway, or she would go against you again". Cara is staring at Dahlia and narrows her eyes. Dahlia stares at Cara back, "I'm Mord'Sith, you know..." then, Dahlia looks at a trembling Confessor, "... we are pain..." in a husky low voice, "...or pleasure," Dahlia smirks, staring at Dennee's neckline, a time long, then, at her eyes.  
"I will kill you," Dennee says in low voice to Dahlia and turning to Cara, "it is not Richard who my sister wants, stubborn Mord'Sith! I'm a Confessor and I can see it clearly"  
Cara swallows and hears an indignant sound at her side, "Duh! I'm not a Confessor but I know who Cara wants!" Dahlia says, rolling her eyes to Dennee and Cara opens her eyes wide, looking at her friend Mord'Sith.  
Then, Dahlia stares at her friend again, and rolls her eyes again, "you never hid your feelings for the Mother Confessor, Cara. Go back for your Confessor. Now!" Dahlia says seriously and Cara runs to the People's Palace, toward the love of her life and only stopping in the arms of the beautiful woman who her heart belongs to.

 

A punch on Dahlia's cheek does she hits against the wall of the stable, and soon another punch hits her stomach, and Dahlia's torso leans forward, but before the Confessor moves again, Dahlia grabs Dennee's legs and raises the Confessor, supporting Dennee's weight on her shoulder, and throws Dennee against the wooden table next the wall, and by instinct, Dahlia holds her agiel over Dennee's heart. Dahlia has her body on top of the Confessor's body.

 

Dennee gasps, imagining their position in this exactly moment. She is lying on her back on the table, her legs are spread with the Mord'Sith standing up between them. Dahlia's upper body is resting on top of the Confessor's and there is no space between their bodies. The Mord'Sith's face is an inch from Dennee's breasts, and she can feel the hot breath against her soft skin. Dahlia holds one of the Confessor's wrist, pinned on the table over her head, and her other hand holds the agiel. Dennee tries to move but the Mord'Sith's body is pressing her down against the table.

 

"You cannot hurt me," Dennee whispers.  
"Fine!" Dahlia looks at her, then, her hot tongue licks Dennee's soft skin above her neckline. Dahlia moves and dovetails their sex perfectly against each other. Dennee moans and watches the Mord'Sith on top of hers, starts to rock her leather body against her.

 

Dahlia does not take her eyes off from Confessor's eyes like if the Mord'Sith is hypnotized with the black fog that start to appear into the eyes of the Confessor, more the black takes the sapphire, more Dahlia thrusts faster. Dennee sees the Mord'Sith writhing on top of her in an noisy orgasm.

 

Dennee moans with Dahlia, and quickly she shoves the Mord'Sith and puts her own fingers between her legs, touching herself, her orgasm is intense, and her magic is released for all stable.

 

While Dennee recovers her strength, she turns her head to see the breathless Mord'Sith on her knees, on the ground, staring at her intensely. They stay staring each other for a long time, then, Dahlia stands up, nods to her and turns around, going toward the People's Palace.

 

Dennee watches the Mord'Sith walking away, then, she looks at the ceiling, her breath is returning at normal, she closes her eyes and remembers Dahlia on top of her, "Confessors...giving pleasure for Mord'Siths!'' Dennee smiles, then, her smile becomes a laugh.

****  
****


	8. Chapter 8

Part 08: CONFESSORS' PALACE

 

Kahlan loves to spend her time on the flowery garden from Confessors' Palace, it was the place where her mother liked to stay with her and Dennee when they were children. It is full with all kind of flowers, there are some small fruit trees, some wooden benches across of garden lined with white marble statues which represent the Confessors. At the middle of the garden, in the center, there is a typical centennial tree of the Midlands that throughout the day makes a shadow somewhere in the garden in which Kahlan and the kids can stay, rest and play.

 

The Mother Confessor is sitting on a bench, while she watches her daughter playing with Denna's and Nicci's daughter. Berdine, Raina, Triana and Garen are standing up behind the bench, as well, watching the little girls.

 

The sun has rose toward the most high spot on the sky, the heat is comforting against the cold wind. It's autumn and soon, it will be winter and there will be not sun for a long time.

 

A hand weighs on Kahlan's shoulder and her title is called twice. Kahlan awakes up and looks at Berdine, leaned forward, "Mother Confessor, it is almost time", Berdine smirks, "you were napping." Kahlan smiles for her.

 

Kahlan rises, calls the little girls and walks toward the courtyard. The little ones are playing and giggling and running, her daughter calls her and waves her little hand to her. Sometimes, the girls like to joke with the Mord'Siths too. Kahlan smirks and keeps walking, she passes for a long external corridor, full with arcs, enters in the big kitchen, crosses a refectory - where soldiers, handmaids, servants and employees of the Palace have their meals - and then, she goes out in one of the corners of the courtyard. This is the way more short.

 

There, the Mord'Siths from all Temples of D'Hara are awaiting for the annual cavalcade which the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell, her Consort Cara Mason and their family do through Aydindril, symbolizing the union of the three lands of the New World. But the Mord'Siths of Cara's squad has moved on to the Confessors' Palace six years ago because the People's Palace was destroyed by Jagang and his soldiers, and by the wrath of the Mother Confessor in Con-Dar. Besides the Mother Confessor and the First Lady Rahl need of protection.

 

But before arriving next the main door of the Confessors' Palace, Kahlan stops and suspires when she sees her wife going out from there. _So gorgeous!_

 

Cara is going out and Denna, Nicci and Dahlia are following her. Cara has their youngest daughter on her arm, but the baby is looking at Kahlan.

 

Seeing Cara, all Mord'Siths in the courtyard, straighten their back, and rise their chin, their arms pressed against their sides. Kahlan nearly jumps because of the sound of leathers and boots, this startles her, she looks around, sometimes, she forgets that the Mord'Siths do it before their Mistress.

 

Denna looks toward her, Nicci and Dahlia are talking while Cara embraces tightly her younger daughter, she has her back toward Kahlan. Cara and Dahlia go toward the stables, Denna and Nicci come toward the Mother Confessor. Denna smiles. Their little daughter runs toward them and Denna catches her on her arms. "Mother!" the little one says, Nicci watches her daughter and her wife.

 

When they are next Kahlan, Berdine calls Cara and she turns around, and when she sees Kahlan, Cara smiles. Kahlan's heart tightens inside her chest full with love and she caresses her pregnant belly. _Everything is like the Night Wisps had showed me into my dream._

****  
****

When Richard awoke up at the Wizard's Keep after being almost dead. Zedd told him everything what had happened while he was unconscious, including Zedd's suspicious that Kahlan has an admirer. Richard laughed when he found it was Cara. But Shota appeared saying that the Mother Confessor was going to die in the Jagang's hands. Then the three of them went to People's Palace.

 

Seeing his loved Kahlan holding in her arms the lifeless body of his best friend Cara and listening her begging for the Breath of Life. It was too much. Richard Cypher is the Seeker, the truth comes to him. And there, he saw in each cell from Kahlan's body that she would belong to Cara. While Dahlia ran to give Cara the Breath of Life, Richard embraced Kahlan tight, leaning their forehead together. He told her how he felt about her and he was happy because she had met someone who would deserve her love.

****  
****

After Cara went away and returned running to Kahlan's arms at the People's Palace, they have not been one only moment separate from each other. Really the Night Wisps were right, between she and Cara there is an immense love that is strong, pure, unconditional and true. Cara's love for her is so intense that it is more powerful than her Confessor magic, making Cara immune to it.

 

Since Kahlan and Cara got married - two weeks after they rescue Dennee - Nicci offered to help them to bear children from each other. Kahlan was the first one to be pregnant with Cara's child - two years after their wedding, then, three years later, Cara was pregnant with their second daughter, the little one in Cara's arms. Now, Kahlan bears their third daughter that will be born soon. All three little ones are Confessors. But Nicci's magic helped other more two Mord'Siths too.

****  
****

"I heard you and the Mother Confessor talking about children, time ago, I saw how you were and heard what happened to you. I can give you what you want." Nicci says, touching Denna's back.  
When Denna looks at Nicci over her shoulder, her eyes are red with tears, "Why?"  
"I told you, you changed my life when I met you," Nicci slides her hand on Denna's back up and down slowly.  
" I... I cannot be..." Denna closes her eyes, tears rolling down, "What you want in exchange?"  
Nicci presses her front against Denna's back, embracing her waist, "I want your child to be mine."

 

Nicci gave Denna a daughter, which it was memorable.

 

At first, because everyone could sense Nicci's magic inside Aydindril, besides listening their moans inside all Home Guard fortress, where the Mord'Siths had their bedchambers. They copulate for three days in a row until Nicci burned Denna's bedchamber, nearly destroying everything there when she lost the control over her magic because of an intense multiple orgasm. Nicci had her arms chained on her back and Denna had her agiel and a whip in her hands when they suddenly appeared naked in the middle of the Home Guard's courtyard. Mord'Siths and Home Guard soldiers did not know what do, if they ran to help both women or if they ran to extinguish the fire at the Denna's bedchamber.

 

At second, because Denna's mood in the first months of pregnancy was terrible, many people when saw her in their way, quickly deviated or hid from her, mainly the other Mord'Siths. But at her last months of pregnancy, Denna changed, she became sweet, loving, kind. She melt for everything and her smile never left her face. In all her pregnancy, Nicci was always at her side, comforting her or at least trying it. But at their daughter's birth, Nicci was not there. It was Zedd who attended the birth.

 

Nicci was found two days after, just because Richard said she was locked in a bedchamber at the Wizard's Keep. Zedd knew about it but he kept in silence. Nicci was worried and sad that Denna could send her away after the child's birth. Then, she stayed there and asked for Richard and Zedd keep it in secret, she asked for Richard to check how Denna was and if Denna refused her at her side, Nicci would return to the Old World. But Denna, herself, went to Wizard's Keep to talk to Nicci and took their daughter together with her. They got married eight days later.

****  
****

Denna's and Nicci's wedding was four year after Kahlan's and Cara's wedding and one year before Dahlia's and Dennee's wedding.

 

Dahlia and Dennee are married more than one year and Nicci's magic allowed Dennee to be pregnant with Dahlia's child. Dennee gave birth to twins recently, their newborn daughters are more two little Confessors Amnell.

 

And for some reason, Cara and Dahlia are immune to magic from their daughters. Zedd says this happens because Cara and Dahlia are one of their mothers, or, maybe, it is powerful magic.

 

Cara has Richard, Denna and Dahlia like real siblings of hers just like Grace is. And the feelings is mutual.

****  
****

Richard Zorander Cypher Rahl - The Seeker and War Wizard - got married with the older daughter of Chase Dell Brandstone - the Regent of Westland - two years after Kahlan & Cara's wedding and their first child, a son, was born a pristinely ungifted.

 

Richard talked with Chase to form an alliance with the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, the same happened with Cara Mason - the First Lady Rahl of D'Hara. Westland and D'Hara received each one a Chair at the Central Council of the Midlands. New World is under the Mother Confessor's command, but everybody recites the devotion for the First Lady Rahl of D'Hara, uniting and protecting the New World under Alric Rahl's Bond.

 

Later a new and strong boundary were created, separating the New World from the Old World and using the magic of Zedd, Nicci, Shota, Richard, Cara and the five Darken Rahl's sons alive. Six years ago, the survivor Jagang's soldiers from Imperial Order returned to the Old World by Zedd's, Nicci's and Shota's magic.

 

Richard, his family and Zedd live in the Wizard's Keep together with Vigor Mason Rahl and the other four Darken Rahl's sons. They will learn to use their magic appropriately and Vigor Mason Rahl was born with the powerful Han from a Rahl. Cara's son is seventeen years old and has been taught by the Fist Wizard, the Seeker and the Mother Confessor how to rule, he will be the future Lord Rahl of the D'Hara. When it is the right time, the Bond of the House of Rahl will grow strong inside his veins.

 

Meanwhile, his mother - Mistress Cara Mason, who has the Bond of the House of Rahl - rules D'Hara. Cara is the First Lady Rahl of D'Hara, Mistress of the Sisters of the Agiel, High Commander of D'Hara Army, and Consort of Kahlan Amnell - the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, Queen of Galea, Queen of Kelton, Queen of D'Hara and High Authority of the New World, or just, the Great Queen.

 

THE END


End file.
